In general, a foldable type cellular telephone has a transmitting portion and a receiving portion (either one of them is the main body portion and the other is the turnable portion). The transmitting portion has a receiving hole formed in one end portion thereof, and the receiving portion has a connecting hole formed in one end portion thereof. A hinge main body of a hinge is non-turnably inserted in the receiving hole. One end portion of a hinge pin of the hinge is non-turnably inserted in the connecting hole. The other end portion of the hinge pin is turnably inserted in the hinge main body so that the transmitting portion and the receiving portion are turnably connected to each other through the hinge (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-110434).
For assembling the conventional foldable type cellular telephone, first, the hinge main body is inserted in the receiving hole. Then, the hinge pin is pushed towards the interior side of the hinge main body against the biasing force of hinge means disposed within the hinge main body, so that the hinge pin is entirely embedded in the hinge main body. After the connecting hole of the receiving portion is brought into an opposing relation to the hinge pin in that state, the hinge pin is moved so as to be projected from the hinge main body by the biasing means. Then, one end portion of the hinge pin is inserted into the connecting hole. By this, the transmitting portion and the receiving portion are turnably connected to each other though the hinge.
However, the conventional foldable type cellular telephone has the following problems. Since the connecting hole must be brought into an opposing relation to the receiving hole while holding the embedded state of the hinge pin in the hinge main body at the time for connecting the transmitting portion to the receiving portion, the hinge pin cannot be inserted into the connecting hole easily. Moreover, the hinge main body becomes longer to the extent that the hinge pin can be brought into and out of the hinge main body and therefore, the hinge becomes large in size. In addition, since the biasing means must be installed within the hinge main body, the number of component parts is increased to that extent, the structure becomes complicated and the manufacturing costs are increased.